


not so skinny dipping

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil asks Veronica about skinny dipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so skinny dipping

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 challenge - skinny dipping

"Ever gone skinny dipping, Chica?"

Weevil smiles in the moonlight and Veronica looks away, thinks of the same ocean but a different life. "Once," she says. "A long time ago." She waits for the pain that usually accompanies the memory, finds only a bittersweet pang and she smiles. 

Weevil cocks an eyebrow. "Fancy it?"

"Like this?" Veronica runs a hand over her seven month bump. "Not exactly skinny right now."

"You're gorgeous," he says and he kisses her, his hand over hers. 

He kisses her again as the water surrounds them and her smile is for a completely different reason. 


End file.
